


Some other day

by mint_chocolate



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Mostly just Baldwin being in denial, a bit of angst, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_chocolate/pseuds/mint_chocolate
Summary: Baldwin never thought he’d be in a relationship with a witch. He also never thought he’d be so unwilling to end this relationship.





	Some other day

Hypocrite. That wasn’t something Baldwin ever considered himself to be. Yet he was a hypocrite.

Baldwin was driving to see a witch – _his_ witch. He was foolish enough to let a one-night stand with Anna grow into a full-blown affair.

At least Anna was understanding. She never asked him to give her any promises, never demanded to make their relationship public. She was content with what they had – they would have sex, spend some time together, and then go on with their lives until their next meeting. Anna knew he didn’t have anyone else on the side, and that seemed to be enough for her. But as convenient as their arrangement was, Baldwin needed to break it off. He couldn’t be having an affair with a witch.

_He must tell her._

Yes, Baldwin was a hypocrite. He was giving his brother hell for choosing a witch to be his mate. And now he himself was fucking one? It was wrong. He knew it was wrong. Especially when Baldwin had killed plenty of witches in the past, especially when he hated them so deeply. He had to stop this affair.

_He must tell her._

He wanted to tell her in person. Certainly not because he had been away for two weeks and missed her. No, of course not. Breaking up over the phone was rude, that was all.

He would tell her today, and they would go their separate ways. No, Baldwin wasn’t upset at all that today would be the last day he’d spend with Anna. He was simply a bit nervous. After all, break-ups were unpredictable. Would she cry? Would she be mad at him? Baldwin couldn’t tell beforehand how Anna would react. Uncertainty unsettled him.

Baldwin was at her apartment building now. He got out of the car and took a deep breath. It had to be done. This couldn’t go on.

Getting up to Anna’s apartment, Baldwin was making a list of all the sound reasons why his affair with a witch was unfavorable. Of course, it was unfavorable. She was a witch, for fuck’s sake. That alone should’ve been enough to make him stay away. But it wasn’t.

_He must tell her._

Baldwin rang the doorbell and waited. Anna wasn’t opening. He rang again.

“Could she be out?” Baldwin thought. He cursed himself for feeling relieved that maybe – just maybe – he could postpone the talk.

His relief was replaced by slight disappointment, when he heard Anna walking to the door.

“Sorry I made you wait so long,” she said apologetically.

Baldwin gave her a half-smile and entered the apartment. The moment he closed the door behind him, Anna pounced on him, put her hands around his neck and kissed him. Baldwin placed his hands on the witch’s waist, pulling her closer, closer, even closer to him and deepening their kiss.

“I missed you so much,” Anna whispered against his lips.

Baldwin nodded. Was there even a point in denying it? He missed her too. Of course, he did. But that didn’t change anything. It had to be done.

_He must tell her._

“You’re so tense, Baldwin. Come on. I know just the way to relieve all of that tension.” Anna gave Baldwin a mischievous smile and led him to the bedroom.

He couldn’t protest. He missed her too much to protest. It was selfish, but he couldn’t help it. Baldwin needed her, now.

* * *

Anna pushed Baldwin closer to the bed, making him sit down on its edge. She kneeled in front of him and reached for the zipper of his trousers.

Had Baldwin been a nobler man, he would’ve stopped her, wouldn’t let her pleasure him only to break her heart after. But he wasn’t a nobler man, so Anna went on uninterrupted.

It was getting more difficult for him to concentrate on anything else, with Anna freeing his already hard cock and giving it a couple of strokes, before putting her mouth on it. During the several months of their affair, they had plenty of opportunities to thoroughly explore each other’s bodies and knew exactly how to drive their lover crazy. And now Anna was using this gained knowledge shamelessly.

_He must stop her._

_He must tell her._

But then suddenly Anna took all of him in, and Baldwin gave into the pleasure completely, his mind going blank. He must tell her what? What could possibly be more important right now?

Anna quickened the pace, her head bobbing up and down. Baldwin knew he wouldn’t hold out much longer. One of his hands gripped a fistful of blanket, he put the other one in Anna’s hair, gently urging her to go even faster.

He was close, so close. The witch was relentless – never slowing down. He came, crying out her name.

Baldwin lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, needing a moment to recover and collect his thoughts. When he opened his eyes, Anna was lying next to him, stroking his cheek.

“Feel better now?” she asked, smiling.

Baldwin smiled back at her, his heart beating faster. He put his hand round Anna and moved them both up to the pillows. He then got on top of her, pinning her down to the bed.

“I sure do.”

_He will tell her later._

* * *

Lying in bed, with Anna curled up at his side, Baldwin thought about the unpleasant subject again. It would be wrong to say something right now. Not when both of them were so peaceful and relaxed.

“I can’t read your thoughts, but I can feel that something is bothering you. What is it?” asked Anna, looking up inquiringly at Baldwin.

Baldwin would rather have delayed the talk, but since she asked herself--

_He must tell her._

_Tell her now._

“It’s… uhm. Matthew is up to something again. Nothing more.”

Baldwin despised lying and he hated himself for being so weak. Why couldn’t he just tell her? Why did he use Matthew as an excuse?

“I see. So it’s the usual then. But, you know, I don’t appreciate that you’re thinking about your brother while you’re in bed with me.” Anna said, pretending to sound offended. “It looks like I have to distract you.”

Baldwin was sure she didn’t believe him, he didn’t sound convincing at all. He was glad, however, that she decided to play along anyway and they could spend just a little more time together.

Anna straddled Baldwin and bent down to kiss him. As much as Baldwin enjoyed having her on top, he had another thing in mind. He put his hands on Anna’s back and rolled over, so that she was now under him. He began kissing and softly biting his way down her body. By the time Baldwin’s mouth reached her stomach, Anna was already panting heavily.

“You’re such a tease.”

Baldwin grinned and lifted his head to look at Anna. Her cheeks were flushed, chest heaving, eyes clouded with want. She was so beautiful, and he always felt at ease with her. Could he really give her up because of some prejudice he had against witches?

_He still must tell her._

Baldwin pushed away the unwanted thought, turning his full attention to Anna and putting his mouth back on her.

_He can tell her some other day._


End file.
